


Valentine's Day

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (December '18) [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, 30-Day Fic Meme, Awkward Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Flirting, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 27: AirFandom: SupernaturalIt's Valentine's Day and Dean and Sam are spending it nicely--but Sam is there too, and he interrupts.Oneshot/drabble





	Valentine's Day

It was Valentine's Day. And you know what the best part was? Dean and Cas had gotten together earlier that year. Finally, Sam thought, looking at his brother and how happy he was. He knew the two of them had liked each other for a really long time and that they got together it'd be good. 

Right now, Cas and Dean were being cute and cuddling. 

Sam watched them. It was gross, but...sweet. 

"Love is in the air, huh?" Sam mused, eyes twinkling just ever so slightly. 

"Don't worry, Sam, I've got it." Cas deadpanned, before pulling out Febreeze™

Sam sighed and shook his head, but he was still smiling a little bit too. Some things still would never change. 


End file.
